The Good Die Young
by BalletGirl537
Summary: This was the only moment that he cried, watching as the broken mother screamed to the skies, begging for her daughter back. Oneshot


**Author's Note: I got this idea after watching a movie in my Spanish class called "**_**Bella**_**" (made in 2006). One of the scenes was so powerful and depressing. I was thinking what would happen if I made a few changes here and there and put the Sonic characters in, and look what came out! I have no hatred towards Cream or Vanilla or any of the Sonic characters. I'm sorry if my stories are depressing but these ideas just come to me and I **_**have**_** to write them! I own none of the Sonic characters. Enjoy! ^_^**

"What's your favorite thing in the whole world Cream?" Asked a calm, graceful motherly voice.

"Butterflies!" Said a younger female voice. She smiled into the eyes of her mother who smiled back down at her. Cream, the young rabbit, held up her favorite small paper butterfly that hung on one of her mobiles that she had as an infant. Cream skipped around the garden behind her house that was filled with flowers, shrubs and trees, and vibrant vines climbed up the white fencing that closed it off. The butterfly was a sweet pink and was the brightest thing for miles. The day was cloudy though, a bit chilly, but the day was blissful. She approached her older friend, Sonic, whom she looked up to greatly.

"That's a nice toy ya got there!" Sonic said brightly as he gave her a little tickle on her belly. Cream giggled and continued her skipping around the garden with her butterfly, beginning to hum. Sonic, along with his two-tailed fox friend Tails looked on in merriment. Being around Cream and her mother made them feel secure. It was a warm place that all of their friends and them could come just to feel comfortable and not worry about anything. Vanilla, Cream's mother, was also everyone's mother. She cared for everyone just like they were all her own children. She was the mother that most of them lacked.

"Are you ready to play another game Cream?" Vanilla called to her daughter. She ran over in anticipation.

"Hide and Seek. Are you ready?" Vanilla began counting, at which time Sonic and Tails followed Cream in their search for a hiding spot. It was nice to just relax and play some simple games. Tails decided to cover himself in the vines that were making a waterfall of green on the fences. Sonic quickly dove into a shrub that was heavy with ripened berries. While Vanilla was spinning around with her eyes covered, Cream opened the gate and left the garden and to the front of the house.

"It was a large amount Benny." Said a gruff voice behind the sound of an automobile.

"Yes, but I don't want to impose. They might think I actually want it." A younger voice retorted.

"You are a young, nice looking man. I don't think they'll hate you Benny." The gruff voice offered again.

Cream ran around the house and to the sidewalk. She looked back and forth to find a spot to hide. The garbage can, no. Maybe the large basket of apples her mother picked earlier? Just then the butterfly flew out of her hand and on to the street. That butterfly was extremely important to her. It was one of the first things she ever saw when her eyes opened as a baby.

"Come on Benny-"

"It's already decided Michael! I'm _not_ taking the money." The young man, who was a rather dashing dog practically yelled at his friend. He saw a young rabbit out of the corner of his eye, but it was irrelevant, he was rather engrossed in his argument with his ambitious friend.

"27, 28, 29, 30!" Vanilla counted and opened her eyes. The garden was completely quiet, but she knew that it was chalk-full of hidden children. She decided to look for Cream first, since she was youngest and it wasn't a good idea to leave her alone long.

"Oh Cream?" She sang as she spun around, looking for a place to start looking. The sound of an automobile filled her ears, but she heard a rustle in one of the shrubs and looked over to it.

"Benny, you are the most selfish player."

"Well if you think so then why do you want me to take the money-"

"BENNY, WATCH OUT!"

There was a screech of brakes on the road. Vanilla looked up from the shrub she was looking under, startled.

"Cream?" She said nervously, "CREAM?" The thought of that car possibly…No, that couldn't possibly happen could it? That nervousness soon turned into anxiety as she ran through the open gate and to the front of her house.

"What do we do man?"

"Let's go, now! Quickly let's go!" The dog's friend coxed him. But Benny couldn't, he couldn't just leave a situation like this. He looked at himself in the rear view mirror, and then jumped out of the car.

Vanilla was sprinting now, her dress flowing behind her. She saw everything before she actually caught a glimpse.

"Cream. NOOO!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs. Her daughter, on the ground, completely obliterated by the impact of the car. Her voice echoed down the road and into the ears of all citizens in town.

"NO MY BABY!" Vanilla screamed in insanity, tears flying off of her face. She looked around at the people who were watching as if they were all the devil's children. The culprit covered his face with his hands and ran them over his forehead and ears. Sonic and Tails heard the commotion and leaped from their hiding spots and to the front of the garden. Sonic caught a view of Vanilla, attacking a tall dog while shrieking "You! You did this!". Upon searching for what she was talking about, he saw Cream, lying on the ground, blood running down her in such beautiful streams. He looked back over to Vanilla who was struggling out of the grasp of the culprit's friend. She dropped to her knees and cradled the corpse of her sweet, sweet daughter. Sonic lost his clear vision when pure, salty tears streamed down his face, his breathing got shaky. This was the only moment that he cried, watching as the broken mother screamed to the skies, begging for her daughter back. All the Sonic felt he could do was watch as he embraced the younger fox as it sobbed, stroking its head.

"Bring her back! Please BRING HER BACK!" Vanilla screamed at the cloudy skies. The desperate dog kept pacing and was on the verge of tears himself, onlookers were dialing for an ambulance, and the dear two friends of the two rabbits were frozen. The mother dropped her daughter and wiped her face. She screamed at the sky again. The small pink butterfly was swept away by the wind.

The rain convinced all that it was the end. The clouds made the sun cry and cower in fear. The only glow was the faint glow from a paper lantern. Black umbrellas were camouflaging with the rainy darkness. The cluster of umbrellas was completely still too. All holders of these umbrellas were in a state of grief, depression, malice. They opened themselves up to the darkness that was coaxing them. These forms of shadows looked on at a sobbing form. She was a mother, fur completely soaked by the pouring rain, she let her tears fall over the small finished coffin. This coffin held all of her pride and joy. All of this pride and joy was about to be buried away. Buried in the depths of the earth to decompose and be forgotten. But the mother forgot that all of the mourners standing with heads bowed under their umbrellas would be weighed down by the death of their friend. She was too young, much too young to have her life ended so horribly. None of the other mourners realized that the raindrops under the umbrella of a certain one were actually tears, falling ever so slowly down his cheeks and crashing down at his feet. Sonic never thought that a death would bring him so much grief. Maybe it was that her death was so vain. Or maybe the fact that she was so young, so innocent and it was his rebellious way of life she started to take after. Perhaps it was his fault.

Quiet lanterns burned soft in the falling rain and black clouds. They soon formed a circle around the small coffin when their owners set them down. The sobbing mother never stopped to see. Sonic was the last one to set his lantern down and leave. When his lantern finished the circle, it burned with warm, weak light through engraved writing on its front. _Death leaves a heartache no one can heal, love leaves a memory no one can steal. ~From a headstone in Ireland_. Sonic looked back at the now lit up scene, he knew he had to move on, but this moment in life would change him forever. He'd never expected a death like this; maybe he'd embrace his sadness this time, rather than leave it behind.


End file.
